


The Closest I've Come To Perfection

by Linds_1911



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Mild Language, Short, Voicemail, kinda sad, mention of covid, peeks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linds_1911/pseuds/Linds_1911
Summary: Travis Konecny is going to be a Dad, and he cannot wait to share the news with his best friend, Nolan Patrick. Although, there might be something else there....Short short fic, meant to be ambiguous. I can write more if this gets enough traction, and if there's a demand for it.
Relationships: Karly Girard/Travis Konecny, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Closest I've Come To Perfection

**_Beep_ **

_ Hello, You’ve reached the voicemail box of - Nolan Patrick - please leave a message after the tone. After you are finished recording your message please hang up, or press the pound key. _

**_Beep_ **

**2/16/21 12:05 am**

**Missed Call from Tiki**

_ Hey Pats, I just got a text from Karly. Please pick up the phone. _

**2/16/21 12:15 am**

**Missed Call from Tiki**

_ Patty I know you’re probably asleep but I'm really freakin’ out dude. Please pick up the phone. _

**2/16/21 12:30 am**

**Missed Call from Tiki**

_ Nolan, Karly’s pregnant. I'm freaking out man. Please call me back when you get the chance.  _

**2/16/21 1:00 am**

**Missed Call from Tiki**

_ Patty, I’m so drunk right now, I know you’re probably pissed at me - ow fuck - sorry Patty I just ran into a table - Noly please bud i'm so lonely! This COVID bull shit sucks! Patso, bud, babe, please call me back. I’m gonna be a daddy. Karly’s mad at me… I said I was scared. Nolan, this won’t change us babe I promise. Com - fuck - come ‘ere and gimme me some cuddles. Gimme a kiss. Pat -  _

**2/16/21 1:02 am**

**Missed Call from Tiki**

_ Sorry I hung up. I love you big guy! I- you’re the bestest friend in the whole world. You’re gonna be an uncle Patso! Okay Okay… I’m going to bed. Please call me Pats… nigh-nigh  _


End file.
